Optical signals can be used for a variety of implementations, such as communications, imaging, and applications that require a stable frequency reference. Optical applications typically implement a laser optical source, such as a mode-locked laser, to provide the optical signal that is implemented in the optical application. However, the frequency of the optical signal generated by the optical laser source can drift, such that the frequency can change over time or from one pulse to a next pulse. Thus, many optical systems implement optical frequency stabilization techniques, such as the Pound-Drever-Hall technique, to stabilize the frequency of the optical signal.